The Populars
by Kita-Collins
Summary: Claire Danvers, your average school goth girl, starts crushing on Shane Collins, who's unfortunately one of 'the populars'. No one messes with the populars, it's the rules - you just don't. Surviving middle school was hard enough without them and now it's just one big roller coaster, waiting to crash and burn!
1. Sorry, Didn't See You There

**Claire – Goth, bubbly and smart.**

**Eve – Also goth but doesn't like Claire. Hangs with 'the populars'.**

**Shane – Rich, good looking and tries to hide the fact he's really smart. One of 'the populars'.**

**Michael – A regular hottie, Jack Wills supporter thanks to Monica. One of 'the populars'.**

**Monica – Hottest girl in the school, complete bitch. One of 'the populars'.**

**Couples:  
Michael/Monica  
Shane/Eve**

Claire's POV

I never really minded school, well that was until I got caught up with 'the populars'. The populars are the hottest, hotties in the school but don't mess with them or the next thing you come into contact with, is their fist. They're the most popular people in the school, hence the name 'the populars'.

I used to be a little, weedy geeky girl. New school, new start, why not? I turned from a complete dork to a smart goth. I never normally put my hand up anymore but when im forced to answer a question it just slips out.

People think im the quiet cutter… well that's my nickname so of course it's what they think.

The ironic thing is, I've never cut before in my life, never will. Being goth isn't about emo music (well it kind of is but im trying to make a point here) or depression or suicide, im not close to any of those… except for the music, I _love_ music!

It's just a stereotypical term: Goth's are depressed cutters who don't except life as it is.

I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized where I was going, next thing I knew I bumped into someone.

"Whoa," They said. "Sorry didn't see you there." Sorry? Did they just say sorry to me. I looked up to find the one and only Shane Collins staring down at me. Major blush moment!

"Um, sorry," I said. "It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."

He nodded. "See you round." I smiled watching him walk away.

What was I doing? He's one of 'the populars'! But he's only one that's nice, he didn't call me anything, cutter, quiet cutter, emo, Gothica, bitch… nothing.

I sighed enjoying the moment but I had to get to class, the late bell would go any second.

Shane's POV

Wow, Claire was hot. Okay I know, im dating Eve, but hey im a guy – it's my duty to men to check women out.

I don't know if there was some messed up part of me that had a thing for goth chicks but Claire was just something else.

I don't even know how I became part of 'the populars', me and Michael were mates in middle school (before we got transferred) until Monica came along.

She and him got together just like that, and at the time Monica _was_ the hottest girl in the school. Then I got with Eve, who tagged along with our posse.

After a couple of months we were known as 'the populars' – people you shouldn't mess with. Yeh, like im going to beat up some poor freshman, it's only an act.

My third period went a breeze, as always I didn't listen. Hey, being a popular pays off, not even the _teachers_ mess with us.

When the lunch bell rang everyone packed up and headed to the cafeteria. The moment I entered I could spot Claire a mile off.

Today she had her waist length black hair in a high pony tail. She had a black pleated skirt with knee high socks; her top was covered by her red hoodie.

"Yo," Someone shouted from across the hall. I turned round to find Eve standing next to Michael and Monica who were, as always, kissing. "Shane get your ass here now."

I rolled my eyes and turned back round; Claire was staring at me but looked away when I noticed her. I reluctantly walked over to my fellow 'populars' to spend another lunch in hell.

"Oi!" Someone shouted from behind me. I turned round and saw someone tripping Claire up, making her lunch fly everywhere. "Watch where you going cutter!" They shouted.

I gripped my tray of food harder making my knuckles go white. Why did I have to get tangled up in 'the populars'? Why can't I be a regular guy that doesn't get noticed, someone who can just get up and help.

Oh, didn't I mention, 'the populars' don't help anyone, _ever_.

Claire's POV

Everyone was staring at me, lying on the floor, food everywhere, hated. No one came to help me, why would they, im the 'cutter'.

I silently got up and left the cafeteria with _everyone_ watching me go. God, Shane was standing there, watching me! I didn't dare look at him, afraid I'd see him like the rest of them; Shane was the only one in this messed up school I actually like.

Well duh, its only because he didn't call you cutter.

I didn't want to face anyone, not yet, so I ran off – out of school – and into the old park which held so many memories. The best were when I was 6.

_Flashback_

"_Claire." Shane called from across the park. "Follow me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a meadow of daisies._

_He picked one from the ground and held it up to me, smiling. "Will you marry me?" He asked getting down on one knee._

_My smile widened so it was almost as crazy as the Cheshire cat's. "Yes, yes I will!" I said and accepted the flower. I bent down and kissed him on the cheek then ran off._

_I was giggling and smiling all the way home._

_End Of Flashback_

I sighed as a tear rolled down my ice cold cheek. Shane had left 5 years after that, which made him forget about Morganville, about everything we did together.

When I heard he'd come back I was expecting him to run and wrap me in his comforting hugs he used to give me. But he didn't so much as glance at me.

"I miss you." I whispered, letting another tear slide free, as I unfolded my hand to look at the daisy I'd preserved in glass.


	2. Why Are You Helping Me?

Claire's POV

I woke up alone, again, every day, like always. My parents had died in a car crash just a weak after Shane left. There was no one left for me to talk to, I was alone in my own little world.

I was taken into care for 3 months before finding a new home, which thankfully lasted me until now. 15 years on from my memories, Shane, _my_ Shane.

Now he was dating some other goth girl called Eve. She would be exactly like me, getting picked on, called cutter… that is if she wasn't involved with 'the populars'.

I got ready before heading out. I didn't really feel like making the effort today. I wore my plain black skinny jeans with a dark purple vest. No jewellery, no makeup, now extension. Just plain me.

I sighed as I stepped onto campus, or as most people call it: hell. I thought I was going to make it to my first class without being spotted but obviously I was wrong.

"Hey," Someone called running over to me, I picked up my pace trying to avoid them. "Yo, cutter! Slow the fuck down!"

Unfortunately they reached me, I turned round to find Brad standing behind me. "What?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You don't scare anyone you know that? You're all teeth but no bite!"

"I said what do you want." I said louder.

He stood still staring at me, hands on hips, complete chav. "We want you dead, but that's not going to happen."

"Is that mean to be a joke?" I spat.

"No… although given your state I may stand corrected, you could kill yourself. If, you know, it gets too much for you." He said with an evil glow to his eyes.

Maybe he was right; I'm nothing, nothing at all. No one notices me and when they do, it's always to throw an insult at me.  
I feel numb, inside and out. I don't know what pain feels like anymore, I've become so used to isolating myself that I forget things that are normal. But that's just it, what's normal anymore?

"Yo, bitch?" Brad said, clicking fingers in my face. "You in there, or are you thinking of ways to die later?"

"Go fuck yourself." I said and started to walk off. He stopped me by grabbing my arm and dragging me back.

"Why don't you join me?" He said mock nuzzling my face.

He pulled me in closer, hand round my waist, other snaking slyly up my thigh.

"Hey!" Someone called from the other side of the path. "Leave her alone!"

My eyes focused on a tall, cute, shaggy brown haired guy running towards us. Only when he was a few feet away that I realized it was Shane. What the hell was he doing?

"And what're you going to do?" Brad challenged tightening his grip on my waist. I gasped in surprise and tried to wriggle free.

"You really think you want to mess with me?" Shane asked. "Me being a popular and all."

"Dude," Brad said loosening his grip slightly. "The populars are just a bunch of posh totties who think they can prance around school in little pink tutu's with everyone still thinking you're as beasty as anything. Well guess what, you can't do jack shit to me."

Shane's POV

I was walking to my next lesson when I saw a group of people that caught my eye, particularly one person. Claire.

Brad was standing very close to her, which made me want to blow his ass sky high, although I shouldn't be feeling like that, I have Eve!

But that still wasn't enough? "Hey!" I shouted when I noticed Brad's hand snake up Claire's thigh. "Leave her alone!"

I noticed Claire looking at me with confusion. "And what're you going to do?" Brad challenged. Something he did made Claire gasp and try to wiggle free.

"You really think you want to mess with me?" I asked. "Me being a popular and all."

"Dude," Brad said. "The populars are just a bunch of posh totties who think they can prance around school in little pink tutu's with everyone still thinking you're as beasty as anything. Well guess what, you can't do jack shit to me."

"You want to test it out?" I pressed.

"Bring it mommy's boy!" He said pushing Claire so hard it made her fall over. Watching her stumble like that made my fists clench so hard, my knuckles turned white. I've never met anybody who challenged a popular, it never happens.

"Claire," I said not taking my eyes off Brad. "Go."

She didn't waste any time, grabbed her school bag and hurried off to her lesson.

"Come on then tough boy, let's dance." I said.

He threw an obvious punch which I easily block, giving me leeway to make clean contact with his face.

Blood started running down his chin from the impact to his jaw. He turned round and spat out a mouthful of blood. This gave me a chance to change position and pound my fist onto his back making him arch back and fall to the floor.

He cried out in pain and crawled under a nearby tree.

"I'm sorry!" He wailed. "Dude, just don't hurt me anymore, I get it!"

"You better!" I spat and turned to walk away. _I hope Claire's alright_.

I went to sit down on the park bench when I noticed a small shadow by the road. I squinted my eyes to get a better look and heard crying.

Frowning, I stood up and started to make my way over there. "Hey," I said as I got closer. "Are you alright?"

The shadow turned round to reveal a cute goth girl, with her make up smudged and tear trails running down her pink cheeks.

"Claire?" I said.

"Go away." She said.

I sighed and sat down next to her. "I just saved your ass the least you can do is let me sit with you."

She smiled a little but it was mainly full of misery and pain. "Sorry," She whispered. "And thank you, for saving me from Brad."

"Hey, it's okay." I said wiping a tear that spilt free from her eye. "You're safe now; no one's going to hurt you."

"Why are you helping me?" She asked. It shocked me into silence. "I mean," She carried on. "No one does anything like that for me, especially one of the populars."

"I'm not like other people." I teased.

She smiled her sad and broken smile again, which made my heart crack in two. I wasn't thinking and pulled her into a hug.

"Shane!" I heard a familiar voice call from behind me. I quickly pulled away and turned to face them.

This isn't going to go down well.

Not when you're girlfriend see's you hugging another girl

Especially when it's Eve.


	3. No One Could Split Us Up

Claire's POV

"Shane!" I heard someone call from behind us. Shane quickly pulled away from me, taking his warmth and comfort with him. "What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

"Eve," Shane said. "I was just giving Claire a friendly hug, she was upset!"

Eve grinned and her eyes fell on me. "Awww," She said. "Did the cutter get upset by someone? Hmm, wonder who it was?"

"Brad." Shane simply said.

Eve's eyes filled with glee. "Really? What did he do?"

"Nothing." Shane said.

"Well where is he?" Eve asked.

"Crying under a tree, bruised and broken." _What was he doing_, _I thought he wanted to stay a popular not become an outcast_!

"You didn't… Oh hell no!" Eve exclaimed. "Did you defend this bitch?"

Shane shrugged and nodded. "Why not?" He asked. "No one's nice anymore; they'd rather see someone suffer than try to make them happy. Well guess what, here's the guy who still cares."

"You know what this means don't you?" Eve said in a threatening tone.

"What?" Shane challenged.

"I'm breaking up with you and I hereby declare you no longer a popular." She came over to me, stood there for a while then finally bitch slapped me. I could see it coming, but I didn't dodge it, I deserved it I guess. And with that she stormed off strutting her 'stuff'.

"What the hell!" I cried.

Shane looked at me with confusion. "What?" He asked.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I don't want your pity."

He smiled a bit and god was it hot! "I don't pity you at all; I just want to be there for you."

"Why?" I challenged. Why can't he just remember that day?

"I don't know! There's just something about you that makes me feel like I need to protect you."

My heart finally started to beat again, I felt something! Was he remembering? After all these years has he finally broken the memory block?

"You hardly know me." I said.

"Then I can get to know you." Shane said with a devious smile spreading across his face. "Not in that way!" He rushed when he noticed all the colour drain from my face.

I nodded awkwardly and stood up and brushed my jeans off then grabbed my bag. "Erm, maybe I should go home today."

"Okay, I'll call you when I can." He said and started walking off in the other direction.

I stood there for a while, not knowing what to do. Shane was being _nice_ to me; one in thousands of people actually liked me?

Shane's POV

I wasn't one of the populars anymore? Does it really happen that quickly, one member saying you're out?

Although, I'd rather leave than beg to come back, the populars are stupid and ignorant. I'm glad I don't get classed as one anymore, I can still hold my own, popular or not.

There's just something about Claire that makes me want to run up to her and give her the biggest hug in the world. It feels like I've known her since forever. But I haven't.

"Bro!" Someone called from across the parking lot. Michael was running towards me and surprisingly, no Monica in sight. "Wait up, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're not one of us anymore, bro."

I stared at him for a long moment, choosing my words wisely. "Good." I finally said, unable to think of anything else.

"What the hell?" Michael said. "Dude, everyone dreams of being a popular and you'd rather give that away for Claire?"

"I'm not giving it away _for_ her; I'm giving it away to _help_ her."

He frowned. "You've changed."

"No I haven't." I said in a matter of fact way. "I've just woken up."

He narrowed his eyes. "Eve's gone up the wall, she misses you and I know deep down you miss her too." Then he turns and walks away.

I stood there, staring at nothing for a long time. Maybe I did miss Eve, just a bit. But I'll get used to it when I'm with Claire all the time now, like a big brother.

I know I want to be more but I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. Not straight after Eve anyway.

I sighed and turned round to walk in the other direction, but not towards school. I didn't want to see Eve yet. Tomorrow, I'll be fine.

I found myself walking in a familiar direction but I wasn't sure why it was familiar, I'd never seen this place before. And yet, it feels like I have so many memories here.

Why do I feel like I know this park? It makes me think of Claire, mysterious little Claire. I still can't get round that I feel like I know her, which is why I want to protect her. She needs protecting, she always has. But why!

Claire's POV

Lying in my bed I closed my eyes and tried to remember some of the memories I'd shut out of me and Shane for so long.

_Flashback_

"_Hey!" Someone called. "Loner, wait up!"_

_I sighed and turned round, Brad was following me to school, again. "What is it this time?" I asked._

"_Where's your school bag?" He asked._

_I frowned and looked at my shoulder, yeah, my bag was still there. "It's right…"_

_Before I could finish my sentence my bag got ripped off my shoulder by one of Brad's friends._

"_I said, where's your bag?" Brad teased, moving the bag out of my reach._

_I ran for it but he moved out the way making me stumble to the floor._

"_Give it back." I whined._

_Brad's smile grew wide with glee. "Nope."_

"_She said, give it back." A familiar voice said from behind me. All the colour drained from Brad's face and he silently gave me my bag back. "Now go away."_

_They did, running as fast as they could, not even in the direction of school. I stood up and brushed my skirt off. "Thank you." I said to Shane. He'd always looked out for me, even though he was 2 years older than me. _

_Everyone feared him because he was known as someone you shouldn't mess with. He was my big brother, one that I never had._

_End of flashback_

I was 8; he was 10, no one could split us up. Not even Morganville.


End file.
